


we’ll kiss until you’re gone

by celestialism



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, basically bucky just needs a lot of hugs ok, it's there if you squint, maybe even boys kissing other boys, recovering bucky, stucky - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialism/pseuds/celestialism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief study in the evolution of the way Bucky kisses (in 200 words or less).</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ll kiss until you’re gone

He kisses with the well-practiced ease of James Buchanan Barnes circa 1939, soft and pliant and giving what the receiver needs.

He kisses with the desperation of a man, _a boy_ , whose world is being pulled from underneath him - the resentment of drafting; the sorrow of leaving Steve; the fear of battle, the agony of torture; the confusion and relief of when he opens his eyes and blinks through the haze of poison running through his veins and _sees Steve_ \- Steve in a body that can finally contain his courage, his spirit.

He kisses with the fervour of Sergeant Barnes, ready to follow his best friend into a war he hopes they can win.

He kisses with the mastery of the Winter Soldier: a heated power-play of identifying his target and using his training to dominate them, to win.

Bucky kisses with the determination of a fragmented individual; an unmade and remade man trying to find his place in a world he doesn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this quote:  
> "Why do you like to kiss me, I don’t think I will ever know, but I will not complain now I’d rather kiss and wonder how from nights last dusk to early dawn we’ll kiss until you’re gone."  
> which coincidentally provided the title.  
> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
